Come Together (film)
Come Together'' (originally titled ''Four Of Us)' '''is a 2022 biographical musical film that focuses on the life and careers of famous English rock band, The Beatles. It centers around a nine year period of the group from 1960-1969, from performing in the Cavern Club, the rise of Beatlemania and their post-concert years leading up to their famous Rooftop Concert in January 1969 and August of that same year, where they recorded together for the very last time with their album Abbey Road, a year before the breakup in 1970. Dexter Fletcher (Eddie The Eagle and Rocketman)has been considered by a fan to direct with a screenplay by Robert Siegel (The Founder), Sean Macaulay, Simon Kelton (Eddie The Eagle) and Lee Hall(War Horse and Rocketman). It stars Adam Hastings from The Bootleg Beatles and The Fab Four as John Lennon, Paul Curatolo from RAIN as Paul McCartney, George Harrison is played by Gavin Pring of The Fab Four (with George's son, Dhani Harrison playing him from the ages of 17-22) and Tom Dunlea (Cilla) as Ringo Starr, with Benedict Cumberbatch as The Beatles manager Brian Epstein, and Paul Bettany as Beatles producer and engineer George Martin. McCartney and Starr serve as executive producers and creative & music consultants. Most of the history is told out of the 2000 New York Times Best Seller The Beatles Anthology By The Beatles, The Beatles A Diary: An Intimate Day by Day History By Barry Miles, Rock & Roll Comics: The Beatles Experience By Todd Loren with Mike Sagara And Lyndal Ferguson and the 1995 eight-part documentary The Beatles Anthology. The film takes it's title from the 1969 song of the same name. The film is expected to be release on August 22, 2022 to commemorate the 60th anniversary of the band since Starr joining. '''Premise' In 1960, aspiring songwriters John Lennon and Paul McCartney alongside George Harrison form the band, The Silver Beetles and then later famously known as The Beatles along with drummer Pete Best. Then later with new friend and drummer Richard Starkey, later known as Ringo Starr. Due to being a hit at the Cavern Club and in Hamburg, Germany, the group is later found & managed by Brian Epstein, a record store owner, who struggles to get them a record deal until being accepted by Sir George Martin of EMI Records. The Beatles become famously successful with their music being heard and performed live across England, Scotland, and Ireland, until Beatlemania rises in even more heights in the United Stares in 1964. Throughout their touring years despite being famous worldwide, The Beatles have trouble dealing with their lives as celebrities aswell as their personal lives, due to screaming fans deafening concerts, John struggles of being a father, songs accused of promoting LSD (such as Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds in 1967) and dealing with Lennon's notorious "Bigger Than Jesus" quote before ending their touring days by August 1966. Following their years in the studio, the band deals with the after math of Epstein's death and struggles to manage without him while beginning to loose touch with eachother by 1968-69. Until the group in 1969 after their final public performance in a rooftop concert, is able to reconcile and reconnect to record one last album entitled "Abbey Road", a year before their breakup and their album, Let It Be in 1970. Cast * Adam Hastings as John Winston Lennon, co-founder and leader of The Beatles and rhythm guitarist. * Paul Curatolo as James Paul McCartney, co-founder of The Beatles and Bass guitarist. * Gavin Pring with Dhani Harrison George Harrison, Paul's best friend from teenhood and lead guitarist. Pring plays George from 1965-1969 from the ages of 23-26, and George's son Dhani plays him from 1960-early 1965 from the ages of 17-22 respectively. * Tom Dunlea as Ringo Starr/Richard Starkey, Beatles' second drummer replacing Pete Best. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Brian Epstein, The Beatles' manager. * Ansel Elgort as Pete Best, The Beatles' original drummer. * Sam Riley as Stuart Sutcliffe, John's best friend, artist and unofficial Beatle. * Ruta Gedmintas as Astrid Kirchherr, German photographer and Fiancee of Stuart Sutcliffe. * Paul Bettany as George Martin, The Beatles music producer and engineer. * Skylar Samuels as Cynthia Powell Lennon, John's first wife. * Sheridan Smith as Cilla Black, an English singer, television presenter, actress, and author. * Paul Moody as Gerry Marsden, English musician and television personality, best known for being leader of the Merseybeat band Gerry and the Pacemakers. * Bobby Lockwood as Neil Aspinall, Paul and George's friend from teenhood and The Beatles' road manager. * Matthew Lewis as Derek Taylor, The Beatles' press officer. * Dexter Darden as Billy Preston, pianist for working with The Bealtes for Get Back/Let it Be Sessions in 1969. * Sienna Miller as Linda Eastman McCartney, Paul's future wife after the breakup with Jane Asher * Ophelia Lovibond''' as Maureen Cox Starkey, Ringo's first wife. * Devyn Crimson as Pattie Boyd, George's First Wife. * Karen Gillan as Jane Asher, Paul's girlfriend. * Constance Wu as Yoko Ono, John's second wife. * Kai Owen as Allan Williams, The Unofficial Manager Of The Beatles. * TBC as Maharishi Mahesh Yogi * Bobby Moynihan as Allen Klein, The Beatles' second manager. * Evan Stanley as Bob Dylan, singer-songwriter, author. * James McAvoy as Mitch Mitchell, Drummer of The Jimi Hendrix Experience. * TBC as John Charles Julian Lennon, John's first son * Kristin Scott Thomas as Mimi Smith, John's aunt * Josh Bolt as Pete Shotton, John's Childhood Friend. * Will Ferrell as Richard "Dick" Rowe, the man from Decca Records who turn down The Beatles. * Harry Styles as Mick Jagger, Frontman and Vocalist of The Rolling Stones. * Rahart Adams as Keith Richards, Member and Lead Guitarist of The Rolling Stones. * Rupert Grint as Brian Jones, Rhythm Guitarist and Member of The Rolling Stones. * TBC as Charlie Watts, Drummer of The Rolling Stones. * TBC as Bill Wyman, Bassist of The Rolling Stones. * Mathew Baynton as Gene Vincent, musician who pioneered the styles of rock and roll and rockabilly. * Jess Conrad as Larry Parnes, English pop manager and impresario. * Jon Lee as Billy Fury, English premier rock & roll singer. * Rodriquez Jacquees Broadnax as Little Richard, pianist, singer-songwriter, and rock and roll pioneer. * Brandon Bennett as Elvis Presley, Singer and rock and roll pioneer. * Martin Sheen as Colonel Tom Parker, Manager of Elvis Presley * Danny McColgan as Eric Clapton, guitarist, singer, and songwriter and Member of Cream and The Yardbirds. * Conner Ball as Tony Sheridan, Singer and Guitarist. He Played with The Beatles on Recording of My Bonnie in 1961. * Brad Brunsdon as Andy White, The Beatles Session Drummer for The Recording of "Love Me Do" and "P.S. I Love You". * Andre Benjamin as Jimi Hendrix, rock guitarist, singer, and songwriter. * James Bloor as Rory Storm, Lead Vocalist of Rory Storm and The Hurricanes. * Emma Watson as Helen Shapiro, an English pop singer, jazz singer and actress. * Gemma Arterton as Dusty Springfield, English pop singer. * Robbie Jarvis as Andrew Loog Oldham, Manager of The Rolling Stones * Julian Bailinson as Pete Townshend, Lead Guitarist of The Who. * Iain De Caestecker as Roger Daltrey, Vocalist of The Who. * TBC as Keith Moon, Drummer of The Who. * TBC as John Entwistle, Bassist of The Who. * Stephen Mackenna as Jim McCartney, Paul's Father. * George Trullinger as Ed Sullivan, television personality, Host of The Ed Sullivan Show. * Paul Galliano as Norman Smith, an English musician, record producer and engineer for The Beatles from 1962 to 1965. * Matt Lucas as Ken Dodd, Comedian. '''Soundtrack Music composed & conducted by Giles Martin and John Powell. The following songs are versions from the movie sung by the main cast as The Beatles: # My Bonnie(opening theme, similar to 1979's Birth of The Beatles) # Dizzy Miss Lizzy # Roll Over Beethoven # Long Tall Sally # Love Me Do # Some Other Guy # I Saw her Standing there # Boys # Ask Me Why # Please Please me # P.S. I Love You # Do you want to know a Secret # From me to you # She Loves you # Twist & Shout # It Won't be Long # All My Loving # Don't Bother Me # Till There Was you # Please Mr. Postman # Hold me Tight # Money That's What I Want # I Want to Hold Your Hand # This Boy # A Hard Day's Night # Can't Buy Me Love # Rock and Roll Music # Eight Days A Week # I Feel Fine # Girl # Ticket to Ride # Help # Eight Days a Week # I'm Looking Through You # In My Life # Nowhere Man # Michelle # If I Needed Someone # Paperback Writer # Rain # Taxman # Eleanor Rigby # And you Bird Can Sing # Got to Get you Into My Life # Tomorrow Never Knows # Strawberry Fields Forever # Penny Lane # Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With a Little Help From My Friends # Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds # A Day In The Life # Magical Mystery Tour # All You Need is Love # I Am The Walrus # Hello Goodbye # Lady Madonna # Hey Bulldog # Back in The U.S.S.R # Dear Prudence # Glass Onion # While My Guitar Gently Weeps # Happiness is a Warm Gun # Martha My Dear # Don't Pass Me By # Julia # Birthday # Yer Blues # Helter Skelter # Revolution # Hey Jude # Get Back # Don't Let Me Down # One After 909 # Dig a Pony # I Got a Feeling # Two of Us # The Long and Winding Road # I Want you She's So Heavy # Octopus's Garden # Oh Darling # Something # Here Comes The Sun # Maxwell Silver Hammer # Come Together # Because # You Never Give Me Your Money # Sun King # Mean Mr. Mustard # Polythene Pam # She Came in Through the Bathroom Window # Her Majesty # Golden Slumbers # Carry That Weight # The End Gallery Adam as John.jpg Paul Curatol.png|Paul Curatolo as Paul McCartney Gavin Pring.jpg|Gavin Pring as George Harrison (ages 23-26, 1965-69) Dhani-Harrison-Net-Worth.jpg|Dhani Harrison (ages 17-21, 1960-early 1965) rt bhrtfbh hb r5hnr54r4j.jpg benedict_cumberbatch_brian_epstein.jpg Paul Bettany as George Martin.jpg Four Of Us new logo.jpg|original title Come Together Beatles biopic logo.jpg The Beatles 60 Fab Years 1962-2022.png|The Beatles 60th anniversary logo, by Otha Bland II dexter-fletcher~2.jpg|Dexter Fletcher, director Release Come Together is expected to be release in theaters worldwide on August 22, 2022, in celebration of the 60th anniversary of the band becoming official after Ringo Starr replaced Pete Best as their drummer, and their TV debut at The Cavern Club. Trivia * The actors and impersonator(s) themselves playing The Beatles would actually be singing instead of lipsync. * The music instruments that The Beatles used back in the 60s will be taken from Andy Babouk’s Book “The Beatles Gear” will be featured in the film. * The Beatles would mostly be played by impersonators from different tribute bands except for Dunlea as Ringo: ** Adam Hastings from The Bootleg Beatles and The Fab Four as John ** Paul Curatoo from RAIN as Paul ** Gavin Pring from The Fab Four with Dhani Harrison as George(Harrison, not Martin) Category:Movies Category:Biographical Category:American films Category:British films Category:English-language films Category:Universal Pictures Category:Musical films